The Brothers Flub-Animal Magnetism
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Guapo and Fraz adopt a baby lamb.


The Brothers Flub

"Animal Magnetism"

This is a story me and my friend Natalie wrote together

Chapter One

There was a lullaby for the lamb called "Ashita Kuru Hi". Fraz usually slept when he heard this song. Fraz fell asleep in the meadow the lamb roamed. When the lamb noticed Fraz sleeping, it also went to sleep right next to him. Guapo was walking along calling Fraz, wondering where he was. When Guapo noticed Fraz sleeping holding the lamb who was also asleep, he thought, "He must be exhausted..." When Guapo carried Fraz who was holding the baby lamb to the Hoog, he gave him a blanket to keep him and the lamb warm. Then Guapo drove the Hoog back to Retrograde.

As Guapo was driving, he heard Fraz mumble in his sleep. Fraz was mumbling jibberish poems he recited on Beatnik World. The lamb bleated in its sleep because she was interested in what he was mumbling. Sadly though she couldn't understand _what_ he was mumbling. Fraz smiled and said "Aw aren't you the cutest thing?"

The lamb bleated and Guapo asked, "Fraz, who are you talking to?" "The lamb I'm holding!" Fraz replied. Guapo looked at the lamb and said, "She's really cute!" "She? How do you know it's a girl?" Fraz asked. Guapo answered, "She has bambi eyes, so that's why she is a girl." Fraz looked closely at her eyes and said "Well what do you know? You're right Guapo!" "What should we name her?" Fraz asked.

Guapo responded, "We'll name her Crystal, because her eyes shine like beautiful crystals!" "I like it! Okay, Crystal it is!" Fraz cried. Crystal bleated happily. The Hoog continued its destination for Retrograde. When the Hoog landed at Retrograde, Fraz was still holding Crystal in his arms and Guapo petted Crystal on the head.

"Do you think Miss Boomdeeyay will let us keep Crystal?" Fraz asked. Guapo responded, "We'll hide Crystal in our room, and we'll make sure Miss Boomdeeyay doesn't notice." Crystal bleated in agreement. "Good idea Guapo!" Fraz cried. Later that night, Crystal watched Fraz put his pajamas on and she noticed the color of it and she rubbed her face on the material. Fraz smiled a gentle smile, petted Crystal, and told her "I love these pajamas too girl".

Snowball bleated happily. Crystal walked over to Snowball, and the two white animals sniffed each other, to check each other out. When Guapo went into the room, he asked Fraz, "Crystal really thinks of you as her father, doesn't she?" "Yeah she does. And she thinks of you as her uncle, and Snowball as her brother. We're her new family" Fraz replied. Guapo added, "Crystal also thinks of Ai Enma as her aunt." "She's happy here with us at Retrograde. I can't wait for her to meet Valerina and Squeege" Fraz said.

Guapo responded, "I also can't wait for her to meet them too, so we really should get some sleep." "I agree. Let's hit the hay" Fraz replied in agreement. Crystal bleated in agreement. Guapo and Fraz got into their bunk beds, told each other, Crystal, and Snowball goodnight, and went to sleep.

All of a sudden, Crystal had a nightmare that someone very evil was chasing her, so she woke up crying. Her crying woke up Guapo, Fraz, and Snowball. Fraz got out of bed, went over to her, and asked her "What's wrong girl? Did you have a bad dream?" Guapo responded, "I know she did, but I know your guardian angel can sing a pleasant song to calm her down!"

Fraz looked up at the ceiling and asked "Ian?" Ian appeared beside Crystal (though only Fraz could see him) and began singing her a pleasant song called "Ashita Kuru Hi". Ai Enma was taking her bath in the bathroom, and she heard the pleasant melody, and she thought to herself, "It sounds like a gentle song passed from parent to offspring." Back in Fraz and Guapo's room, Ian continued to sing her pleasant song, causing Fraz to go to sleep, while Crystal also went to sleep as well.

Ai poked her head in the room, saw everyone was asleep, and wondered who had been singing the pleasant melody. It had sounded like a man's voice.

Chapter Two

The next morning, as Ai was brushing Snowball, Fraz and Guapo were talking to Squeege and Valerina about Crystal the lamb. They explained where they found her, and to help hide her from Miss Boomdeeyay. Ai added, "I have heard a beautiful song last night which calmed the lamb down, and that made me think that it must be the lamb's song." "Really? You heard it too? You heard Ian singing to Crystal?" Fraz asked.

Ai responded, "Yes, I'm pretty sure that it was beautiful." "Wow. I thought _I_ was the only one who could hear Ian, since he's _my_ guardian angel" Fraz said in surprise. Crystal then noticed Guapo's guacamole dip and she decided to taste it, and the result was that she loved it. "Beejabbers! Crystal likes my guacamole!" Guapo cried in amazement smiling.

Snowball jumped off of Ai's lap and also tasted the guacamole and purred happily. "Your guacamole's so good, that even animals like it. What's your secret?" Fraz asked Guapo. Squeege added, "I know Snowball and Crystal also have the same personality." Fraz looked at Squeege surprisingly. Usually he wasn't this smart. "That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say Squeege" he told him.

Valerina added, "Crystal looks so cute!" "Doesn't she?" Fraz asked in agreement, "But we can't let Miss Boomdeeyay find out about her, or she'll make us get rid of her!" Ai added, "It would be better if we would all kept it a secret together." "I agree. Let's make a pact right now!" Fraz said. Ai responded, "Valerina and I will make sure Snowball and Crystal are safe in your room Fraz when you and Guapo are on your deliveries." "Thanks Ai. Me and Guapo owe you and Valerina one" Fraz replied.

Valerina responded, "No problem!" Fraz smiled gratefully. "I agree" Fraz replied yawning. While Valerina and Ai looked after Crystal and Snowball in Fraz and Guapo's room, they had to keep the door locked because they didn't want Miss Boomdeeyay to find out. Meanwhile, Fraz and Guapo were busy with deliveries as they were talking about Crystal. "What do you think lambs like to eat?" Fraz asked Guapo.

Guapo answered, "They mostly like to eat grass and sometimes clovers because I know they love eating natural things." "Well we should get Crystal some. She can't just eat guacamole" Fraz said. "Okay! Let's get some clovers and grass!" Guapo said happily. Guapo and Fraz began picking clovers and pieces of grass-placing them in baskets. When they returned to Retrograde, Crystal happily ate the clovers and grass, which made her feel happier.

"How did it go today?" Fraz asked Ai and Valerina. Ai responded, "It went very smoothly. Valerina and I made sure that Snowball and Crystal were both safe." "Thank God. I'd hate to think what would happen if Miss Boomdeeyay saw crystal" Fraz said with relief. Valerina added, "Speaking of which, since Ai heard that pleasant song last night, I was wondering if she could sing it." Ai responded, "Okay. I'll do it." Fraz was excited and eager to hear Ai sing.

Guapo held Snowball and Fraz held Crystal, who was very satisfied. Then Ai began to sing. The melody sounded so beautiful, Valerina was impressed by Ai's beautiful voice. Snowball purred gently as Ai was singing. Guapo knew that the melody was very beautiful. Fraz and Crystal were lulled to sleep by the beautiful melody. Guapo and Valerina quietly applaused. Snowball mewed gently and Ai noticed Fraz and Crystal, both asleep. Ai responded, "Fraz really likes this melody. I can tell because he's smiling in his sleep." "I know" Guapo said smiling.

Valerina carried both Fraz and Crystal and tucked them in Fraz's bed. Ai had laid down right next to them and she said to Valerina and Guapo, "Snowball and I will keep a close eye on Fraz and Crystal. You two should get Squeege and we will all go to sleep together because we are true friends." "Good idea Ai" Guapo replied. He left the room to go get Squeege.

Ai watched Fraz and Crystal sleep peacefully. Guapo returned with Squeege. Ai responded, "I know Crystal and Fraz are safe, so we all should get to sleep." "Good idea" Guapo replied in agreement. When Valerina and Squeege were already asleep with Guapo, Ai kissed Fraz who was mumbling in his sleep as he was holding Crystal. Then Ai went to sleep. Crystal the lamb started to talk in her sleep, saying, "Papa... keep me warm..."

Fraz, half asleep covered her with some of his blanket. Crystal responded in her sleep, "Thank you... I love you..." "I love you...too" Fraz replied back in HIS sleep.

Chapter Three

The next morning, Crystal the lamb was the first one to wake up, so she kissed Fraz and said, "Papa, time to wake up! You too, Auntie Ai!" Fraz opened his eyes, yawned, and smiled at Crystal. "Good morning Crystal. How did you sleep?" he asked her. Crystal responded, "I slept like an angel!" Ai responded as she petted Crystal, "You must be full of energy this morning." "I am! I'm ready to start the day!" Crystal cried.

Ai smiled at Crystal and Fraz petted her. She smiled back at them. I'm ready to start the day too! I'm hungry for some breakfast!" Guapo cried as his stomach grumbled. Crystal looked up at Guapo and responded, "Uncle Guapo! Good Morning!" "Goooood morning Crystal. How are YOU this morning?" Guapo asked happily and cheery.

Crystal responded, "Cheerful and full of energy!" Squeege, Valerina, The Mechanics, Ren Ichimoku, Onna Hone, Snowball, and Wanyuudou were awakened by Crystal's cheerful voice. "She can talk!" they all cried in unison. "Shhhh! You want Miss Boomdeeyay to hear?!" Fraz cried. Crystal responded, "Oops. Sorry Papa." Fraz patted Crystal on the head and gently told her "Not you girl. I was talking to the others".

Ai added, "It's okay. I know how you feel." "Thank you Aunt Ai" Crystal replied. An hour later, Fraz and Guapo were eating their breakfast as Crystal ate her clovers and grass. Fraz got up from the table, and poked his head out the lounge door-looking both ways. He pulled his head back in and sat back down at the table. "No sign of Miss Boomdeeyay" he told the others. Guapo responded, "Okay, that's good." As Fraz continued eating his breakfast, he hoped and prayed that he and everyone else would be able to get through the day without getting caught.

After breakfast, Fraz, Guapo, and Ai were giving Crystal a bath. "This is fun" Fraz said. Ai was scrubbing Crystal's back and Crystal responded, "This feels good..." "Good" Fraz replied smiling. As Ai continued to scrub Crystal, Fraz and Guapo washed Crystal's face. After Guapo and Fraz were done washing Crystal's face, they washed behind her ears. Crystal smiled because to her, it felt very relaxing. When they were done, they helped her out of the tub, and onto the bath mat, where they dried her off with towels and a blow drier.

Crystal shook herself off and her wool puffed up. "Wow. You look lovely" Fraz said-impressed with her puffy wool. Crystal smiled and said, "I look lovely, and cute Papa!" "You SURE do girl" Fraz replied smiling back. An hour later, Crystal and Snowball were being looked after by Ai and Valerina in Fraz and Guapo's room, and in the office Miss Boomdeeyay was giving Fraz and Guapo a package to deliver to in The Land of Gingerbread People. Guapo and Fraz stopped by their room to tell Ai and Valerina that they were leaving for The Land Of Gingerbread People, and to keep an eye on Crystal while they were gone.

After that, Fraz and Guapo arrived at The Land of Gingerbread People, and delivered the package to the townspeople, and Guapo discovered that lambs love eating shortbread cookies. "Hey Fraz?! We should get some shortbread cookies for Crystal!" Guapo suggested. "Good idea Guapo" Fraz replied, impressed with his dimwitted brother's smart thinking.

When they arrived back at Retrograde, Ai gave Crystal a shortbread cookie and Crystal said, "This snack is very tasty!" Guapo petted Crystal and said, "I knew you would love it!" "It was Guapo's idea" Fraz added. Snowball the kitten also noticed the shortbread cookies and ate one of them and she mewed happily. Crystal asked Fraz, "Papa, what is the secret ingredient of shortbread cookies?" "Um..."Fraz replied unsure and looked at Guapo, "What IS the secret ingredient Guapo?"

Guapo responded, "It most likely is sugar." Ai picked up Crystal and said. "The sugar must be a great secret ingredient." "Yeah that's it!" Fraz cried-mentally slapped himself for not thinking of that. Ren Ichimoku and Ray walked in and noticed Crystal looking very happy. Ray said to Guapo, "Crystal must really love sweet things." "She SURE does" Guapo replied. "Absolutely!" Fraz added. Ren Ichimoku said to Ai, "I can tell that Crystal must be very happy." Fraz nodded in agreement.

Onna Hone and Mama Mia also noticed what was going on, so Mama Mia picked up Snowball and said, "Snowball must be a great sibling to Crystal!" Onna added, "Crystal must be lucky to have a kitten as her sibling." Once again, Fraz nodded in agreement. Everyone sure was smart around Retrograde. Even Guapo was showing some signs of intelligence. Wanyuudou petted Crystal and he said to her, "She really is beautiful!" "She gorgeous! She's my little princess!" Fraz replied.

Crystal responded, "Yes I am your little princess Papa! I feel like am very pleased when you call me that~!" "You're welcome. And since you are my princess, that makes me your king" Fraz said. Guapo added, "That would also make me your prince and Ai your queen!" "That's correct" Fraz replied in agreement. They were one big happy royal family.

An hour later, Crystal and Fraz were both asleep in the lounge as Ai was talking to Guapo about Crystal's friendship to Snowball. "They remind me of myself and Fraz. Especially when we were kids" Guapo said to Ai. Ai responded, "I think you two really make a great team with me, Snowball, and Crystal." "Thanks Ai. I think so too. Though in the past, Fraz resented me" Guapo said frowning a bit.

Ai put her hand on Fraz's shoulder and said, "I know how you feel." Guapo looked up at her in surprise "You do? Why?" he asked her. Ai explained that she feels empathy and sympathy for Fraz and Guapo. "Oh. I thought it was because you had a sibling that resented YOU" Guapo said. Crystal woke up and said "I know how you feel Uncle Guapo. I always think you are a kind person like Auntie Ai." "Thanks Crystal. I appreciate that" Guapo replied, being grateful.

Fraz woke up and said, "I knew Crystal would care about us!" He smiled at that-something he rarely ever did during his doom days. Later that night, Fraz was already asleep with Crystal. Ai and Guapo were brushing Snowball. "I just love brushing Snowball's long white fur" Guapo told Ai. Ai responded, "I know, Snowball's fur looks very elegant." "It reminds me of snow. I love snow! Which also reminds me of that time me and Fraz went to The Land Of Snowmen", Guapo said.

Ai asked, "What was it like?" "Well you see, Fraz thought Miss Boomdeeyay was giving us a test. So he had us deliver a box of gloves there instead of top hats. The Snowmen weren't very happy about it. They thought we were servants of The Hand. So they put is in an igloo, threw snowballs at us, and rolled us down a hill. Then The Hand showed us and us and The Snowmen had to flee from there. We went to a tropical island, where the snowmen melted" Guapo explained.

Ai responded, "That must be very challenging. In fact Snowball really must be very happy that she is all brushed up!" Snowball purred as Guapo petted her. "She looks beautiful" Guapo said.

Chapter Four

The next morning, Crystal was in the lounge singing her song to Fraz and Ai, which was "Winter Sleep" by Olivia Lufkin. "That was BEAUTIFUL Crystal! You have the voice of an angel!" Fraz said-crying tears of joy. Ai added, "You really sound like a goddess!" "You sound _way_ better than Valerina!" Guapo also added. Snowball mewed in agreement. Crystal responded, "You guys are making me blush!" "Glad we're flattering you" Guapo said.

When Onna Hone, Ren Ichimoku, Wanyuudou, and The Mechanics saw this, they smiled peacefully at Crystal. Ren Ichimoku said to Crystal, "You really sound beautiful." "Thank you Ren" Crystal replied, appreciating the compliment. Ai petted Crystal and said, "You know, you really are the sweetest lamb ever!" "Amen to that!" Fraz replied in agreement.

An hour later, Crystal, Ai, Fraz, and Guapo were watching "The Buddy Buttocks Show" together. They all laughed as Buddy got hit by objects. Crystal asked, "How did Buddy manage to hit all of those objects?" "He's a professional honey. Don't try it at home" Fraz replied. Crystal said, "Okay. I won't hurt myself!" "Good! Because if you did, I'd never forgive myself!" Fraz replied. Ai added, "I would never forgive myself either if you got hurt, Crystal!" "Or if Miss Boomdeeyay found out about you!" Fraz also added. Crystal said, "Papa, Auntie Ai, Uncle Guapo, I knew I can count on you to protect me!" "That's what we're here for" Fraz replied. Crystal smiled as Fraz petted her. Fraz smiled a dreamy smile back at her. Ai and Guapo smiled too.

Later that day Ai, Valerina, and Squeege babysat Crystal while Guapo and Fraz were away on a delivery. They also looked after Snowball. As Fraz and Guapo delivered a package to Sportsworld, Guapo noticed a toy ball with a flower pattern. Guapo said to Fraz, "Crystal might love this!" "Good thinking Guapo!" Fraz replied. He felt that his genius was _finally_ starting to rub off on Guapo.

When they got back to Retrograde, Crystal was happily rolling the ball on the floor with her nose. Ai, Snowball, Fraz, and Guapo watched Crystal roll the ball on the floor in figure eight motion. "You were right Guapo. Crystal _does_ love it!" Fraz cried. Ai added, "Look how happy she is with it!" "She can't get enough of it!" Fraz also added. Crystal ran up to Fraz and said, "Papa, I love this ball!" "It was Uncle Guapo's idea to get it for you" Fraz told her. Crystal smiled happily.

Later on Crystal let Snowball have a turn with the ball. Snowball also used her nose to roll the ball around in a figure eight motion. Then she grabbed it with her two front paws, and lied on her back with it, where she bounced it up and down in the air. Crystal, Fraz, Guapo, and Ai watched Snowball play with it. "She's having as much fun with it as I did" Crystal told Fraz, Guapo, and Ai.

Later that night, Guapo and Snowball were already asleep, so Ai, Fraz, and Crystal were talking to each other. "Coach Whittington really liked the tennis equipment we delivered to her. So much that she gave us tips" Fraz told Ai and Crystal. Crystal asked, "What kind of tips, Papa?" "Money ones dear" Fraz replied. Ai added, "I can tell that the delivery was a success."

"It was. Miss Boomdeeyay was certainly pleased" Fraz replied. Crystal yawned and said, "Papa, we should get some sleep." Fraz also yawned and replied "Yeah we should". Ai said, "Sweet dreams." "You too" Fraz replied. Crystal snuggled up close to Fraz. "Goodnight Papa" she told him. "Goodnight angel" he replied. Ai hugged them both and she went to sleep. Everyone was now asleep.

As Crystal slept, she smiled in her sleep because she was dreaming about pleasant flowers. As Fraz slept, he too smiled in his sleep, due to dreaming of frolicking in a field of flowers-a dream he had often. Crystal muttered in her sleep, "Papa, these orchids look beautiful." "I agree" Fraz replied, muttering back. Crystal muttered in her sleep, "Papa, I love you." "I love you too daughter" Fraz muttered back in _his_ sleep.

Chapter Five

The next morning, Crystal was the first to wake up and she gently rubbed her face on Fraz. Fraz woke up and smiled at seeing Crystal. "Morning Crystal" he said. Crystal smiled back and said, "Good morning Papa!" "How did you sleep?" Fraz asked. Crystal responded, "Very great. In fact I am full of energy!" "I'm so glad" Fraz replied and yawned a small yawn. Ai woke up and asked Fraz, "Are you still feeling sleepy?" "A little. Nothing that a cup of coffee can't fix" Fraz replied. Ai said, "It's okay. I understand that it's hard to wake up."

"Thanks" Fraz replied with appreciation. Crystal kissed Fraz on the cheek. Fraz kissed her back on the cheek. Crystal said, "I know you are going to be fine, Papa." "Thanks Crystal. A long time ago though, I thought I would _never_ be fine" Fraz replied. Crystal added, "But you are now safe with Auntie Ai, Uncle Guapo, Snowball, and me." "I know. A long time ago I thought that would NEVER happen. I thought I would be doomed forever" Fraz replied.

Fraz was now petting Crystal. Crystal said, "This feels very nice when you pet me, Papa." "Thanks. I'm glad you like it" Fraz replied. He then looked at Ai and replied "Are you absolutely sure that HE can never come back?" Ai said, "I'm sure of it. He will never come back." "Thank _God_! I'm doom-free forever!" Fraz cried rejoicing. Crystal hugged Fraz and said, "I'm so glad you are doom-free forever!" "Me too Crystal. Up until I met Ai, I thought I would be for the rest of my life" Fraz replied. Ai added, "Since I met you I have become much happier." "Really? What was your life like before you met me?" Fraz asked. "My life was very tragic, people planned to kill me, and I escaped when they planned to kill me." Ai explained. Crystal jumped up to Fraz and said, "I will protect you and Auntie Ai from danger." "Aww, thanks Crystal" Fraz replied with appreciation.

Crystal hugged Fraz. Fraz hugged her back and said to everyone "I don't know about you, but I could go for some breakfast right about now". Crystal responded, "I would love that~!" "Well then, let's head on to the lounge shall we?" Fraz said. He and the others exited the room-making their way towards the lounge down the hallway. Crystal noticed The Mechanics, Wanyuudou, Onna Hone, and Ren Ichimoku and she said good morning to them.

They replied "Good morning" back. Crystal asked Ren Ichimoku and Ray, "How is work coming along?" "Just fine" Ren replied. "We work together as a team" Ray replied-breaking into song. Crystal asked Onna Hone and Mama Mia, "How do you guys work together as a team?" "We package deliveries in the factory room" Onna replied. Crystal said to Wanyuudou and Johnny Doe, "You guys really love doing that job!" "Yes we doooo" Johnny Doe sang.

"Are we there yet" Fraz whined as his stomach grumbled. Ai said to Fraz, "I'm pretty sure breakfast will be tasty." "I'm sure it will be too. I could sure go for some pancakes" Fraz replied. Crystal added, "I would love some!" "That's great!" Fraz replied smiling. Ai added, "I think it would taste great!" "It's just a shame Happy Jack hates pancakes" Fraz replied frowning. Crystal asked, "What happened?" "Me and Guapo went to his dinner and ordered some, only to find out that he doesn't serve them" Fraz replied. Crystal asked, "What did he serve?" "Everything EXCEPT pancakes!" Fraz replied.

When Fraz, Guapo, Snowball, Squeege, Valerina, and Ai were eating the pancakes, Crystal tasted one and she said, "Ai makes the best pancakes~!" "You can say THAT again!" Fraz replied in full agreement. Ai responded, "I made them very tasty!" "You're a great cook" Fraz told her. Guapo added, "In fact, those pancakes are delicious!" Fraz whose mouth was full gave Guapo a thumbs up. Snowball loved the whipped cream on the pancake, as did Crystal. Huge Head Fred watched what was going on, and he smiled, thinking to himself, "A lamb that talks is a very interesting addition to Retrograde, and so is a cat that is very intelligent. Fraz, Guapo, and Ai must be very lucky to have such sweet companions." "Thank you very much Fred" Fraz replied with appreciation "Just whatever you do, PLEASE don't tell Miss Boomdeeyay about Crystal!"

Fred responded, "I won't tell her." "THANK you!" Fraz replied with relief. Squeege petted Snowball and said, "Luckily, Snowball can't get enough of the whipped cream." "Neither can I" Fraz replied, popping some into his mouth with his finger. Crystal added, "I also can't get enough of it!" "It's Cool Whip" Fraz told her. "It's Cool Whip" Fraz told her. Ai added, "It's very tasty as well!" Fraz gave a thumbs up in agreement.

Two hours later, Ai, Fraz, Guapo, and Crystal were taking a bath together. It was a bubble bath. Crystal felt the warm water and she said, "It feels great!" "I know. I love taking warm bubble baths. Always have since I was a kid" Fraz replied. Crystal asked, "What was it like?" "Very soothing, just like this bath. It helped me forget my troubles I was having at school, as well as HIM" Fraz replied. Ai added, "It also helps you think positive things." "Yeah. Such as my master plan, museums and historical sites" Fraz replied. Crystal added, "I also think about sweet things!" "Like what princess?" Fraz asked with interest. "Like wonderful orchids, shortbread cookies, and beautiful flowers~!" Crystal explained. "Ahh, I see" Fraz replied, "It makes me think of a field of flowers-the one I have a reoccurring dream about". Crystal said, "I have had that dream, too!" "Really? Were the flowers big and pink?" Fraz asked. Crystal said, "Yes they were!" "Wow! What a coincidence!" Fraz cried amazed. Crystal responded, "I know it is, Papa!" "Do you think we may have some kind of psychic connection?" Fraz asked Crystal. Crystal said, "Maybe we do." This made Fraz smile.

An hour later, Fraz and Crystal were both enjoying a well-deserved rest before Fraz and Guapo had to deliver a package. Fraz and Crystal were both asleep because the bubble bath made them sleepy. Ai looked at them sleeping, thinking how cute they looked sleeping together. Fraz was snoring softly and Crystal was gently moving a little bit in her sleep. "I think they're having that dream together" Guapo told Ai. Ai said, "They really love having that dream." "I don't blame them. It's a very nice dream" Guapo replied. Ai said to Guapo, "Fraz and Crystal must be happy having that dream together." "I bet they are" Guapo replied. Crystal started to mumble in her sleep. Fraz started to mumble in _his_ sleep as well.

Crystal was mumbling about how the flowers looked very beautiful. In _his_ dream Fraz was sniffing the flowers. Crystal started to mumble poems from Beatnik World in her sleep. As did Fraz, which were jibberish. Ai walked over and said to Guapo, "Fraz and Crystal do look cute and innocent when they're asleep." "Yeah they do" Guapo replied in agreement. A couple of hours later, Fraz and Guapo had to deliver a package to Playland.

And when they returned to Retrograde, Fraz gave Crystal a gold necklace with an orchid on it. Crystal said, "Papa! I love this~!" "I picked it out _just_ for you princess" Fraz replied, smiling proudly. Crystal hugged Fraz and said, "I knew you would, Papa!" Fraz smiled and petted her. Guapo added, "We bought that necklace because we thought about you." "Thank you so much Uncle Guapo" Crystal said with great appreciation.

Ai added, "The orchid on your necklace looks very great on you!" "I agree" Fraz replied, "I love it". Crystal responded, "The necklace really does suit me!" "That it does my dear" Fraz replied in agreement. As Fraz was petting Crystal, Crystal said, "That feels good..." "Good. I'm glad you like it" Fraz replied proudly. Guapo added, "It does make you feel positive." "Yes Uncle Guapo it does" Crystal replied in agreement.

Ai also petted Crystal and asked her, "How does that feel?" "Good. Really good" Crystal replied. "Good. Really good" Crystal replied. Guapo added, "It feels nice, doesn't it?" "Yes it does" Crystal replied. "Yes it does" Crystal replied. When Fraz continued to pet Crystal, Ai asked him, "Do you think Crystal loves orchids?" "Of _course_ she does. She eats them and dreams about them" he replied.

Crystal added, "They taste like strawberries!" "That's awesome. I love strawberries!" Fraz cried amazed. Crystal added, "They are so tasty too!" "I know!" Fraz cried, "Just like blueberries, raspberries, and blackberries!" Crystal responded, "I love those berries, too!" "Another thing we have in common" Fraz said proudly. Ai responded, "Those berries look so good in smoothies, too." "I love smoothies" Fraz said. Crystal responded, "Papa, I love them too!" "Really? You've tried one?" Fraz asked with interest. Crystal said, "I have tried one, and it tasted very great!" "What flavor was it?" Fraz asked. "It was blueberry supreme!" Crystal answered happily. "A great flavor!" Fraz cried.

Two hours later, Crystal and Fraz were both getting ready for bed with help from Guapo and Ai. Guapo was helping Fraz into his pink pajamas, and Ai was brushing Crystal's teeth. "Yes Aunt Ai. My teeth feel sparkly clean" Crystal replied. Ai responded, "I'm so glad." "Thanks Guapo. These pajamas are really comfy" Fraz told Guapo. Guapo responded, "I know. That's because they were made out of cotton." "I like cotton. It's nice and soft" Fraz replied. Crystal walked in and said, "I agree with you, Papa!" "Wool is also nice and soft" Fraz replied, referring to Crystal. "I also love silk" Fraz added. Crystal responded, "It feels nice as well!" "I agree" Fraz said. Guapo and Ai got into their night clothes, as Fraz and Crystal got into bed beside each other. "I work hard _everyday_ pumpkin" Fraz told her. Crystal smiled and said, "I know, so we should get some sleep." Fraz yawned stretching and replied "You said that right".

Ai kissed Fraz and said, "Good night." "Goodnight Ai my love" Fraz replied kissing her back. Guapo said to Fraz, "Sweet dreams." "You too little brother" Fraz replied. Snowball mewed in agreement and Crystal said to Snowball, "Goodnight, Snowball." Snowball meowed "Goodnight Crystal". Crystal said to Fraz, "Sweet dreams, Papa. I love you." "I love you too angel" Fraz replied. Then they went to sleep.

Chapter Six

The next morning they were awoken by bright sunlight shining through the window. Crystal said, "The sunbeams look very beautiful!" "They're nice and golden" Fraz replied. Ai added, "The sunbeams are also warm." "I agree. I feel nice and toasty from them" Fraz replied. Crystal added, "It also makes me feel warm." "Like getting a tan at the beach" Fraz said. Guapo added, "It feels nice too!" Fraz got out of bed, and walked to the window, to get closer to the warm sunlight.

"Ahhhh. Feels _so_ good!" he said. Crystal was beside Fraz and smiled. "You're right Papa. It _does_ feel good" she said. Ai responded, "Feels nice, too." "I'm all toasty" Fraz said. Crystal said, "Me too, Papa!" "I could stand under it all morning!" Fraz cried. Crystal added, "I would love that, as well!" "Sadly though I can't. I have to deliver packages today, like I do everyday" Fraz sadly replied. Crystal said, "That's okay, Papa. At least Auntie Ai will look after me while you and Uncle Guapo deliver packages!" "I know dear" Fraz replied. Crystal hugged Fraz, and he hugged her back. Ai and Guapo thought that Fraz and Crystal look very beautiful standing in the sunbeams. The sunlight glistened upon them-making their skin and wool glow.

When Fraz and Guapo delivered a package in Circus World, Guapo noticed a Daruma doll on the ground and he said to Fraz, "I bet Crystal would love this!" "You come up with the best presents for Crystal" Fraz said proudly. Guapo said, "That's because I know that she likes cute items!" "I take back what I said about you having no brain. You _do_ have one after all" Fraz replied. Guapo hugged Fraz and said, "Thank you Fraz. I was hoping you would say that." Fraz smiled and hugged Guapo back. When they got back to Retrograde, Crystal sniffed at the Daruma Doll and she said, "This little guy is very cute, Papa!"

"Uncle Guapo picked him out for you" Fraz replied, smiling at Guapo. Crystal asked Fraz and Guapo, "What should we name this Daruma Doll?" Fraz shrugged and replied "Uh, Dolly?" He couldn't think of any names right off the bat. Crystal said, "I love that name! Dolly the Daruma is a perfect name!" "Okay. Sounds good to me" Fraz replied. Crystal looked at Dolly the Daruma and she said to it, "You look very fine today, Dolly~!"

Then Guapo said, "This Daruma is feeling good right now!" Ai added, "This little guy has cute eyes." "I totally agree" Fraz replied smiling proudly. Snowball also was interested in the Daruma, so she sniffed at it and mewed happily. Crystal said, "I knew you would like it, too!" Snowball and Crystal started playing with it together-sharing it. Guapo smiled and said, "They both love it!" "Good job Guapo" Fraz replied proudly.

Ai added, "They look so happy!" "For once you actually did something right" Fraz told Guapo. Guapo hugged Fraz and smiled. Fraz hugged Guapo and smiled back. The old Fraz Flub genius was _finally_ rubbing off on Guapo after so many years. Crystal, Snowball, and Ai also hugged Fraz and Guapo. "Group hug" Guapo said feeling the love. Crystal smiled when Guapo said that. They all hugged for another moment before breaking away from each other.

In the office, Miss Boomdeeyay was looking at her monitor, and when she noticed Crystal, she said, "I have never seen a talking lamb in my life before. She is so unique, she must become a courier like those Flubs and Ai Enma! Crystal sounds like a perfect name for this lamb. In fact, Retrograde is very pleased to have her here! As for me, I think she is just a perfect angel!" Just then the portable TV entered the room with Miss Boomdeeyay on the screen-causing Fraz to jump out of his skin. "Miss Boomdeeyay!" he cried in fear. They were so dead!

Ai said, "Don't worry. You'll be okay." Crystal looked at Miss Boomdeeyay and said, "Um... hello?" "Hello Ai dear" Miss Boomdeeyay-surprisingly not sounding angry. Ai asked Miss Boomdeeyay, "It seems that you like Crystal, don't you?" "Why she's a perfect angel! She must become a courier here at Retrograde!" Miss Boomdeeyay replied. Guapo said, "I knew that she would become a courier!" "Really? You did?" Fraz asked. Guapo smiled, "Yes! I knew it because when I gave her these items, she was so happy. And when she was asleep, she seemed to murmur, 'I want to become a courier.' She really does look up to you, Fraz!" "She's a chip off the old block" Fraz replied proudly. Ai added, "Crystal is a true sweetheart." "I love her so much" Fraz said. Crystal smiled and said, "Papa. I love you, too." Fraz and Crystal hugged.

That night, while Guapo, Snowball, and Ai were already asleep. Fraz's guardian angel, Ian was singing a lullaby to Fraz and Crystal.

Ian sang:

"Sleep, sleep, peacefully my angel.

For you, dear one, are a good one and enjoy thy slumber.

Little angel bear in mind, whatever path we may take,

Once we pass through the mountains, we'll be at the village.

On the way back to the village, tread with care the path we take.

Because if we get lost passing through the mountains,

We may meet an angel."

Fraz's alter egos also listened to the lullaby. The sweet soothing sound of Ian's voice caused Fraz and Crystal to start nodding off. Crystal snuggled up to Fraz, and he gave her some of his blanket. Crystal yawned and her eyes began to shut. She said to Fraz, "Sweet dreams, Papa." "You too angel" Fraz replied. Crystal went to sleep, snuggled right next to Fraz. They both slept peacefully-dreaming about the field of flowers. In the dream, they both sniffed the flowers and discovered orchids. Fraz frolicked through the flowers-feeling happy and free.

Crystal walked beside Fraz in the field of flowers. Fraz stopped to sniff one of the flowers. Crystal also sniffed one of the flowers. "They sure smell good don't they?" Fraz asked her. Crystal said, "Those flowers do smell great!" "Like perfume" Fraz replied. A naughty smile grew on Fraz's face. "Hey Crys? Someone I frolic through these flowers naked" Fraz said snickering. Crystal asked, "What was it like?" "A feeling of freedom" Fraz replied. Crystal said, "Papa, I can tell you were so happy." " _Were_? I _am_ happy" Fraz replied. Crystal smiled and said, "Papa, this flower crown I found looks so good on you!" "Thanks. I love it. Thank you" Fraz replied thankfully. Crystal hugged Fraz and said, "I knew you would love it, Papa!" Fraz smiled and hugged Crystal back.

Chapter Seven

The next morning, Crystal was the first one to wake up. She nuzzled Fraz awake. "Wake up Papa" she said. Crystal used her face to nuzzle Fraz gently. Fraz awoke and smiled at seeing Crystal. Crystal hugged Fraz and said, "Good morning, Papa~!" "Good morning Crystal. I had that dream again last night" Fraz replied. Crystal smiled and said, "Me too, Papa~! It was the best dream!" "You had it too?" Fraz asked. Crystal said, "Yes! It was really amazing!" "I remember you being in it. You gave me a flower crown" Fraz replied. Crystal said, "I knew you would love it!" "It was beautiful. Thank you" Fraz replied. Crystal smiled happily. Then Guapo and Ai woke up. "Morning guys" Fraz said. Ai smiled and said, "Good morning sweetheart."

"How did you sleep?" Fraz asked. Ai responded, "I had pleasant dreams". "So did me and Crystal. We had that dream again" Fraz said. Ai hugged Fraz and said, "I knew you two would love that dream you two had together." "It's the best dream we've ever had" Fraz replied. Guapo smiled at Fraz when he said that. Fraz noticed Guapo smiling and he smiled back. "And this time you weren't there to ruin it" Fraz told Guapo. Guapo said, "I understand that." "Good!" Fraz cried happily. Crystal noticed a pink courier's hat with a note that said, "To Crystal: Welcome to Retrograde." "Everyone look at this!" she cried, showing the hat to everyone. Ai Enma petted Crystal and said, "This hat must be a gift." "From Miss Boomdeeyay" Crystal added.

Fraz hugged Crystal and said, "Isn't it great, princess?" "It sure it Papa. I now get to be a courier and make deliveries like you" Crystal replied. Guapo added, "And I'm sure it will become a success!" "Miss Boomdeeyay will make even _more_ money!" Fraz replied. Ai added, "With more money, Retrograde will be even more lively." "And Miss Boomdeeyay will be even richer" Fraz replied. Crystal began to smile and said, "This will be great, Papa~!" "Yes it will be pumpkin" Fraz replied in agreement.

When Fraz kissed Crystal, she giggled cutely. Fraz just blushed. Ai said to Fraz, "I'm really glad that Crystal is a courier, although she is a cute lamb." "She'll be a great courier! I just know it!" Fraz cried. Crystal hugged Fraz and said, "I will become a very skilled courier, Papa~!" "You will make everyone, including Miss Boomdeeyay proud. I Just know you will" Fraz replied proudly. "You can also count on Ai and me!" Guapo added. "Thanks Uncle Guapo" Crystal replied with appreciation. Ai added, "We'll do great together!" "All four one and all four one!" Fraz cried. Crystal put on her pink courier hat and said, "Come on, Papa!" "Hold on a minute honey. We haven't even had breakfast yet" Fraz replied. Crystal said, "Okay, Papa!" "Let's all head on down to the lounge for some morning grub" Fraz said. Ai responded, "I agree!" Everyone left the room, and began walking down the hallway towards the lounge.

When they entered, Crystal said to Squeege, Valerina, The Mechanics, Onna Hone, Wanyuudou, and Ren Ichimoku, "Good morning~!" "Good morning Crystal!" they all replied in unison. Ai Enma walked up to the counter and said, "How about we all eat French Toast together?" "Sounds good Ai" Fraz replied. Guapo responded, "It must be very tasty!" "It is. Especially with syrup" Fraz said. Crystal added, "It also tastes great with sugar!" I agree. It gives it that extra flavoring" Fraz replied in agreement.

Everyone sat down as Ai got out the ingredients to make French Toast. Crystal, Fraz, Guapo, and Snowball watched Ai make French Toast. When she was done she set a plate of French Toast in front of them. "Dig in" she told them. Crystal ate her French Toast and her eyes began to sparkle. Fraz looked on in amazement. "Crystal! Your eyes! They're...they're sparkling!" he cried amazed.

Crystal responded, "You're eyes are sparking too because this French Toast is very delicious!" "Really?!" Fraz asked in amazement. "Yes!" Crystal said. "Wooow. Who knew French Toast could make your eyes sparkle?" Fraz replied. Guapo responded, "It must be a secret!" "It must _be_!" Fraz said in agreement. When Snowball ate some of the French Toast, she meowed happily. "Like it?" Fraz asked her. Snowball purred in response. "It's _good_ " Fraz said and took a bite of his. Crystal also took a bite out of her French Toast. After she chewed and swallowed, she baaed happily. Crystal also said, "This tastes very nice!" "Ai makes great French Toast" Fraz replied.

Guapo added, "She did use powdered sugar to make it very tasty!" "So that's the special ingredient" Fraz replied impressed. Ai replied, "I sprinkled it so it would have taste." "Excellent decision" Fraz said impressed. Ai walked to Fraz and hugged him, saying, "I knew you would love it!" "You did a great job" Fraz told her. Crystal hugged Fraz as well. Fraz kissed both Crystal and Ai on the cheek. Crystal smiled and said, "Thanks Papa~!" "You're welcome daughter" Fraz replied. When Fraz petted Crystal, she said, "Papa, I love you." "I love you too Crystal" Fraz replied. Fraz rose his glass of orange juice. "A toast to Crystal being a courier!" he announced. Everyone else rose their glasses, clicked them together, and took a sip from them. Crystal began to smile because with Fraz, Guapo, and Ai by her side, deliveries would be much easier. Everyone continued their breakfast.

After that, Fraz, Guapo, Ai, and Snowball were giving Crystal a bath. Crystal baaed happily at being bathed and scrubbed. Crystal also said, "This feels good!" "Good" Fraz replied smiling. Guapo scrubbed Crystal's back and asked, "How's it feel, Crystal?" "Great!" Crystal replied. Ai and Fraz washed Crystal's face gently. When she was clean enough, everyone helped her step out of the bathtub, and onto the bathmat dripping wet. When she shook herself off, her wool puffed up. Everyone got brushes to brush her puffy wool. Crystal smiled when she got brushed. "Feels nice doesn't it?" Fraz asked. Crystal responded, "It sure does, Papa~!" "I'm so glad" Fraz replied and kept brushing. Ai put Crystal's hat on Crystal's head. Thank you Auntie Ai" Crystal said. Ai petted Crystal and said, "My pleasure."

After they brushed her wool, they brushed her teeth. Crystal thought that this felt very relaxing. They used mint-flavored toothpaste-her favorite. Guapo brushed Crystal's gums. "How does that feel?" Guapo asked. Crystal said, "It feels very nice!" "Good!" Guapo happily replied. Ai also said, "It also feels relaxing." "I agree" Fraz replied. "Meow" Snowball also replied in agreement. Crystal then rinsed and spit into the sink. Fraz patted her mouth with some toilet paper. Then Crystal smiled-her clean teeth sparkling. Then she said, "I wonder what package we'll deliver." "We'll find out when we go to Miss Boomdeeyay's office" Fraz replied. "Okay Papa" Crystal said. Then Fraz, Guapo, Ai, and Crystal walked to the office together.

Miss Boomdeeyay was sitting at her desk filing her nails when the four entered. Crystal asked, "Is there any packages that we can deliver?" Ai said to Crystal, "I bet there are interesting packages!" "I'm so excited!" Crystal cried. Crystal began to smile as Fraz petted her, knowing that there was going to be an interesting package to deliver. "I can't wait to see what it is!" Crystal said eagerly. Guapo added, "Me too, Crystal!" Miss Boomdeeyay gave them their package. It was for The Land Of Guys In Armor. It was a shiny-colored package. Ai noticed the package and she said to Fraz, Guapo, Snowball and Crystal, "Let's get this package delivered!" "Yeah!" Crystal cried eagerly and with excitement. Guapo said, "Let's get going!" The five took the package, and left Miss Boomdeeyay's office. They headed for The Dock where The Hoog was parked.

Crystal said, "I've never seen this ship before! What is it, Papa?" "It's called The Hoog. It was given to me and your Uncle Guapo by _our_ Uncle Fenimore" Fraz replied. Crystal said, "It looks interesting!" "It's alive" Fraz told her. When Fraz, Guapo, Ai, Crystal and Snowball went inside the Hoog, Crystal was more amazed than ever. "It's so _big_ in here!" she cried in amazement. Snowball meowed in agreement. "Since there's only two seats, everyone else will have to sit behind me and Guapo on the floor. Sorry for the inconvenience" Fraz apologized. Crystal said, "That's okay, Papa~!" "Good" Fraz replied smiling. He and Guapo got in their seats and buckled up, while everyone else sat on the floor. He cranked the engine as the giant foot kicked The Hoog out into space. A wormhole appeared, taking them to The Land Of Guys In Armor.

When they arrived, Crystal looked amazed at what she saw. "Woooow. This place is amazing!" she cried. Ai responded, "It looks beautiful." "Me and Guapo have been here before" Fraz told Ai. Crystal asked Fraz, "What was it like, Papa?" "Adventurous. Me and Guapo went into this temple, where we went through challenges, and won crowns" Fraz replied. Crystal said, "That must have been fun!" "It was. But it was also a bit scary" Fraz replied. Ai said, "It also must have been difficult!" "Oh it was! But it was worth it!" Fraz replied. Crystal looked out the window and she was impressed. "Who are we delivering the package to Papa?" Crystal asked. "The King of this area" Fraz replied. Crystal smiled and said, "I hope he likes that package!" "I'm sure he will princess" Fraz replied smiling back.

When they arrived, Crystal said to Fraz, "I can't wait to deliver this!" "Me either" Fraz replied. Ai picked up Snowball and said, "Let's all go together." They all exited The Hoog, and made their way towards the castle The King lived in. Fraz and Crystal carried the package with help from Guapo. As they approached the castle, Fraz knocked on the door. The door was opened by castle guards who then proceeded to let Fraz and the others in. The guards lead them to The Throne Room where The King was. Ai said, "We have come to give you a package." "Ah yes. Just what I ordered" The King replied. Crystal responded, "We really hope you enjoy it~!" They handed The King the package, and he opened it.

The package was a shiny colored staff wand. "Exactly what I ordered!" The King cried with pride and joy. Crystal said, "I knew you would like it!" Then Crystal hugged Fraz, and he hugged her back. When they got back to Retrograde, Crystal and Fraz were having a heart to heart conversation together at the lounge. "Wow Papa. You and Uncle Guapo went on some exciting adventures together" Crystal said. "They weren't excited for me! They were doom-filled!" Fraz cried. Crystal snuggled up to Fraz and said, "It's okay. I'm here for you, Papa." "Thanks Crystal. I've been through a lot in my life" Fraz replied. Crystal responded, "Papa, I love you~." "I love you too daughter" Fraz said. They both hugged each other. "I'm glad my doom-filled days are over" Fraz told Crystal. Crystal said, "I'm glad too, Papa." "Before I met your Aunt Ai, I thought I was destined to an eternity of doom" Fraz replied.

Crystal asked, "What happened, Papa?" "It all started when I was a child..." Fraz began. Fraz then explained to Crystal about what happened to him in the past. This had Crystal in tears. Crystal then cried, and so did Fraz, understanding how she felt. They sobbed into each other's fur, wool, and clothes. Crystal said through her tears, "I know how you feel, Papa... and I will always love you and everyone else forever!" "I'll always love you too Crystal. You're the best thing that ever happened to me" Fraz replied through _his_ tears. Crystal then asked Fraz, "Are you feeling better, Papa?" Fraz sniffed and replied "Yes" while wiping away tears. Crystal then wiped away her tears as well. "It felt good to let all that out" Fraz said. Crystal said, "It really does." "I was never able to talk to anybody about it before. Nobody understood" Fraz replied.

Crystal said, "I mostly understand." "You're the only one who does. My whole life nobody believed me, except my grandmother. But everyone thought she was a crazy old lady" Fraz replied. Crystal listened to Fraz as he talked to her. "When I was a kid I had nightmares of Mr. Doom. I used to check under my bed for him. I was also bullied in school for believing in the boogeyman" Fraz told her. Crystal asked, "What else happened, Papa?" "My parents took me to a psychiatrist who prescribed me medication, so that the nightmares would stop" Fraz replied. Crystal also asked, "Did the medication help?" "Yes. But then I started having visions of him when I was awake. I saw him one day on the school playground during recess. I was so scared I ran inside the school building, and hid in the boy's bathroom" Fraz replied.

Crystal asked Fraz, "How long did you hide in there?" "Guapo came into the bathroom and got me, right before the bell rang" Fraz replied. Crystal asked, "Did he know what happened?" "Yes. He didn't believe me of course. Then that evening we went to Pizza Palace, where I saw a birthday clown that scared me. Then the next day at recess, I saw that same clown, only he looked demonic. I now know it was Mr. Doom taking on his form to scare me" Fraz explained. Crystal asked, "In other words, was Mr. Doom a stalker?" "Yes. He was obsessed with me to the point where he wanted to terrorize me, and cause me bad luck" Fraz replied. Crystal asked, "What kind of bad luck?" "Being bullied, getting in trouble with my teachers, getting in trouble with my parents, getting hurt, etc" Fraz replied.

Crystal felt sympathy for Fraz so she hugged him gently. Fraz hugged her back and gently patted her on the back. "Thanks. I needed that" he said with appreciation. Crystal smiled happily and blushed. Fraz smiled and blushed as well.

A few hours later, Fraz, Guapo, Ai, Snowball, and Crystal were getting ready for bed. Fraz came out of the bathroom in his pink pajamas. Crystal and Snowball also came out of the bathroom wearing silk pajamas, Guapo was wearing his striped pajamas and Ai also came out wearing her under garment. Fraz yawned and said "Let's all hit the hay". Crystal added, "I agree, Papa!" Everyone told each other goodnight, got into their beds, and went to sleep.

The End


End file.
